Epístolas Marotas
by Flor de cactus
Summary: Eu sou um lobisomem humilde, que aceita subornos humildes e vive bem com isso." Os Marotos trocam bilhetes, ameaças e declarações de amor enquanto decidem assuntos não tão importantes.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Epístolas Marotas

Autora: Flor de cactus

Sumário: nenhum, na verdade

Avisos: Slash bem leve. O título é culpa da N. Shibboleth.

Disclaimer: nada é meu, eu não ganho nada. Apesar de merecer.

-x-x-

_Para Narcisa Le Fay, que escreve humor melhor do que eu e merece receber seus presentes pelo menos no mês de seu aniversário. Não é o caso, mas foi feito com muito carinho._

-x-x-

Querido Moony,

Prongs e eu roubamos uma garrafa de uísque de fogo na última visita a Hogsmeade. Se deixarmos ele e Wormtail entrarem em coma alcoólico, teremos o dormitório só para nós. Então, esse é o plano. Você não está orgulhoso de mim?

Vários beijos,

seu Padfoot

-x-x-

Sirius,

não, eu não estou orgulhoso. Atualmente você tem me inspirado muita raiva.

Sem beijo algum,

Remus

-x-x-

Querido Moony,

você pode ser inacreditavelmente broxante as vezes. Mas de qualquer forma, Prongs quer usar o uísque de fogo para batizar um navio. Onde ele encontrará um navio, você deve estar se perguntando. Em lugar nenhum, eu respondo, mas enquanto ele e Wormtail (que com certeza vai segui-lo) procuram um, o dormitório vai ficar vazio.

Beijos de língua,

seu Padfoot

-x-x-

Sirius,

o dormitório estará vazio porque eu não estarei lá. Fiz votos de não ficar sozinho com você até termos casa própria, com paredes bem grossas, depois daquela vez no banheiro dos monitores. Filch nos odeia ainda mais do que antes. Sinto muito. Mas porque você quer ficar sozinho comigo se eu sou tão pouco excitante assim?

Ainda sem beijos,

Remus

P.S.: James já desistiu do navio. Agora ele quer batizar o carvalho perto do lago, como um monumento aos Marotos.

P.S.2: É, eu sei. Não reclame comigo.

-x-x-

Aos mais caros senhores Padfoot, Wormtail e Moony:

Eu, senhor Prongs, como líder do grupo de encrenqueiros e fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores, conhecido como Os Marotos, convoco suas presenças ilustres a comparecer à cerimônia de inauguração (?) do carvalho ás margens do lago de Hogwarts, na quarta-feira próxima, às 24h.

Esperando ansiosamente pela data,

Senhor Prongs

-x-x-

Caro Prongs,

HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! Quem morreu e te deixou como líder?

Com carinho,

Padfoot

-x-x-

James,

ouse desperdiçar uísque de fogo com uma árvore e eu te mostro porque lobisomens são considerados criaturas das trevas.

Remus

-x-x-

Senhor Moony,

não conte comigo para animar suas tendências alcoólatras.

Desejando-lhe o melhor,

Senhor Prongs

-x-x-

Senhor Padfoot,

quem seria o líder então? Não o saco de pulgas do grupo, com certeza.

Desejando-lhe o melhor,

Senhor Prongs

-x-x-

Prezado Prongs,

eu quase me confundi com a sua falsa alegação de que tenho aqueles desagradáveis insetos no meu lustroso pêlo, mas ignorando essa vilania, é com prazer que posso informar-te: SIM, o líder sou EU.

Pergunte ao Moony.

Com carinho,

Padfoot (o verdadeiro líder)

-x-x-

Querido Moony,

se você disser ao Prongs que eu sou o líder do grupo haverá uma pilha de chocolate da Dedosdemel te esperando na sua cama amanhã.

Beijos, e sempre seu,

Padfoot (o verdadeiro líder)

-x-x-

Senhor Moony,

Padfoot não é o líder, é?

Desejando-lhe o melhor,

Senhor Prongs

-x-x-

James,

Sirius é o líder.

Remus

-x-x-

Caro Remus,

o fato de Sirius ser o líder tem alguma coisa a ver com os chocolates que apareceram na sua cama hoje?

Atenciosamente,

Peter

-x-x-

Peter,

a sua sagacidade me assusta.

Remus

-x-x-

Senhor Padfoot,

não é como se o cargo estivesse em votação, mesmo. Eu continuo sendo o líder, independente do que o senhor Moony diga.

Desejando-lhe o melhor,

Senhor Prongs

P.S.: O senhor Wormtail diz que eu sou o líder.

-x-x-

Senhor Moony,

tem ficado claro que há um amotinador no nosso grupo, que se volta contra o meu nobre governo e aparentemente tem o seu apoio, meu caro. Saiba que os desertores serão massacrados. Leve isso em consideração antes de responder a esta carta, que te chama para o lado da justiça e da honra (o meu lado).

Desejando-lhe o melhor,

Senhor Prongs

-x-x-

James,

Sirius me deu chocolate. Minha lealdade já foi comprada, e não precisa me dizer como ela foi barata. Eu sou um lobisomem humilde, que aceita subornos humildes e vive bem com isso.

Remus

-x-x-

Estimado Wormtail,

talvez você não tenha notado, confiado que você é, mas Prongs está tentando instaurar uma ditadura. Junte-se a mim e eu, magnanimamente, te perdoarei. Fique ao lado dele e você verá como a revolução passa por cima dos déspotas e de seus comparsas.

Moony te disse como aqueles chocolates são bons? Há muito mais de onde vieram os primeiros.

Com carinho,

Padfoot (o verdadeiro líder)

-x-x-

Caro Sirius,

ficar ao seu lado seria muito injusto, seriamos três contra um. Além do mais, Remus dividiu os chocolates comigo.

Atenciosamente,

Peter

-x-x-

Ao mais caro senhor Wormtail e aos traidores:

Dados os mais recentes acontecimentos, é com tristeza que eu, senhor Prongs, na condição de líder do grupo de tratantes conhecidos como Os Marotos, informo-lhes o adiamento da cerimônia de inauguração (?) do carvalho por tempo indeterminado até a eliminação dos oponentes da ordem pública.

Mortalmente abatido,

Senhor Prongs

-x-x-

Querido Moony,

chegou aos meus ouvidos que você tem compartilhado dos meu presentes com os inimigos. Eu te amo, mas isso tem que parar.

Beijos, mesmo que eles não sejam bem-vindos,

seu Padfoot (que também atende por líder)

-x-x-

Sirius,

os chocolates acabaram de qualquer jeito.

Remus

P.S.: Seus beijos são bem-vindos.

P.S. 2: Meu líder (idiota).

-x-x-

Caro Remus,

James e Sirius não estão se falando mesmo ou eu estou tendo alucinações?

Atenciosamente,

Peter

-x-x-

Peter,

particularmente, eu acho que o apocalipse está chegando. Ou podemos estar numa alucinação coletiva. Mais importante, onde James escondeu a garrafa de uísque de fogo?

Remus

-x-x-

Caro Remus,

ele não tinha escondido a garrafa, até onde eu sei. Estava no malão dele.

Atenciosamente,

Peter

-x-x-

Aos mais estimados tiranos e a Moony, que deve se interessar pela notícia:

É com grande júbilo que anuncio, na condição de líder da liga de desordeiros chamados Os Marotos, que A Revolução está de posse da famigerada garrafa de uísque de fogo, e que ela permanecerá em nosso poder até a Vitória. Depois, a usaremos para batizar o carvalho às margens do lago de Hogwarts e homenagear a queda dos opressores e a ascensão do novo governo.

Esperando a data ansiosamente,

Padfoot (o verdadeiro líder)

-x-x-

Senhor Padfoot,

você tem até a meia-noite de hoje para libertar a minha garrafa de uísque de fogo e escapar ileso.

Desejando-lhe o melhor,

Senhor Prongs

-x-x-

Querido Frank,

é o mesmo Remus Lupin que nós conhecemos aquele que está DORMINDO durante a aula de Aritmancia?

Beijos,

Alice

-x-x-

Querida Alice,

sim, aquele é o nosso Lupin. Mas ele não está dormindo; ele está sendo afetado pelo mal dos males: uma ressaca. Incrível o que tanto tempo com o Potter e o Black podem fazer a uma pessoa, não acha?

Ainda mais beijos,

Frank

-x-x-

Caríssimo Wormtail,

estamos às portas de uma guerra. Essa é sua última chance de vir para o lado vencedor.

Com carinho,

Padfoot (o verdadeiro líder)

-x-x-

Caro Sirius,

tenho certeza que o pior pode ser evitado, não? Pense nos inocentes que serão pegos no fogo cruzado. Eu sou seu amigo também.

Atenciosamente,

Peter

-x-x-

Sirius,

Peter está tendo um ataque histérico e eu estou com dor de cabeça. Você não pode brincar, digo, tomar o poder de forma pacífica? Seria adorável e me faria muito feliz. Ênfase no muito.

Beijos,

Remus

-x-x-

Querido Moony,

Engraçado como somos doces quando queremos algo. Até mandamos beijos aos namorados carentes! Eu estaria encantado de te fazer feliz, mas para impedir uma guerra eu teria que devolver o infame elixir dos ébrios ao Prongs, e você deve lembrar, ele sumiu misteriosamente do meu esconderijo.

Beijos no pescoço,

seu Padfoot (que também atende por líder)

P.S.: Não é que eu suspeite de você, amor; talvez eu tenha ficado enciumado por você estar tão preocupado com Peter.

P.S.2: Embora o seu lado ardiloso e cínico tenha se mostrado dos mais instigantes.

-x-x-

Senhor Padfoot,

adivinhe só! Agora é meia noite e um e você não me devolveu o uísque de fogo que eu roubei, arriscando minha reputação e a de minha nobre estirpe. Isso significa GUERRA! Prepare-se para ser massacrado!

Desejando-lhe o melhor,

Senhor Prongs

-x-x-

Prongs,

O único que sobrará de você depois que eu te derrotar será esse seu cabelo impossível, e apenas para que ele sirva como troféu. GUERRAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Com carinho,

Padfoot

P.S.: Quem roubou a garrafa fui eu. Você só ficou vigiando, cervo dos campos.

-x-x-

Lily,

você reparou que o James e o Sirius pararam de perseguir os sonserinos e se voltaram um contra o outro? Acho que você deveria investigar, já que é monitora...

Beijinhos,

Mary

-x-x-

Mary,

estou pouco me importando se eles se matarem com aquelas brincadeiras estúpidas, desde que não me envolvam, ou envolvam qualquer inocente nisso.

Lily

-x-x-

Caro Dumbledore,

você já deve estar ciente de que os senhores Potter e Black tem se tornado freqüentadores assíduos da enfermaria. E eu gostaria que você os fizesse parar agora.

Carinhosamente,

Papoula Pomfrey

-x-x-

Estimado Senhor Lupin,

o senhor entende, como diretor deste prestigioso colégio, eu adoraria saber: os senhores Potter e Black estão tentando se matar? É alguma forma complexa de protesto? Deixe-me saber, senhor Lupin, tenho absoluta certeza de que mais de uma pessoa estaria por demais comprazida em ajudá-los se este for o caso.

Dumbledore

-x-x-

Lupin,

honre as suas calças e dê um jeito naqueles dois. Eles acertaram um feitiço no Longbottom enquanto brigavam hoje e agora a Alice não pára de chorar. Você é um garoto muito gentil e por isso te darei a chance de acabar com isso você mesmo, com o mínimo de dor para o Black e o Potter. Mas não pedirei de novo.

Lily

-x-x-

Remus,

POR FAVOR, FAÇA-OS PARAR.

Alice

-x-x-

Peter,

POR FAVOR, FAÇA-OS PARAR.

Alice

-x-x-

Senhores Prongs e Padfoot:

Os senhores Moony e Wormtail anunciam por meio desta a instauração de uma democracia no grupo de astuciosos trapaceiros sabidos como Os Marotos. Isso quer dizer que a partir de hoje a maioria decidirá quem será o líder. Os interessados devem oficializar suas candidaturas até amanhã, às 17h. A campanha durará de amanhã até o fim da primavera.

Boa sorte a todos,

Senhores Moony e Wormtail

-x-x-

Aos ilustres senhores Padfoot, Moony e Wormtail:

Depois de dolorosos momentos de reflexão, pesando os prós e os contras de me tornar o guia desta pequena porém intrépida nação localizada no nosso dormitório, cujos tentáculos de influência estendem-se à todos os recantos de Hogwarts, conhecida popularmente como Os Marotos, decidi para o bem maior candidatar-me ao posto de líder. Votem em mim.

Enternecidamente,

Senhor Prongs

-x-x-

Caríssimos cúmplices:

É com grande prazer que anuncio que após breves e tranqüilas ponderações decidi dar-lhes o prazer de poderem votar em mim e me elegerem seu líder.

Afetuosamente,

Padfoot

-x-x-

Querido Moony,

saiba que meu primeiro ato como líder será expulsar Prongs e Wormtail do nosso dormitório e te fazer meu concubino.

Beijos, beijos e beijos,

seu Padfoot

-x-x-

Sirius,

me ameaçar é um péssimo modo de garantir meu voto.

Beijos,

Remus

-x-x-

Lupin,

Potter me disse que vocês estão fazendo uma eleição. Ele não me disse exatamente assim, ele me convidou para ser a primeira-dama dele, como se isso realmente tivesse alguma possibilidade de acontecer. De qualquer modo, por quê você não se candidata? Obviamente você é o único que poderia dar um jeito naqueles três.

Lily

-x-x-

Caro Remus,

eu estive pensando... E se eu me candidatasse? Você votaria em mim?

Atenciosamente,

Peter

-x-x-

Peter,

eu queimei a sua carta. Nunca mais repita o que estava escrito lá. A resposta para as suas perguntas: não. Mas só porque eu te aprecio demais pra te deixar morrer tão jovem.

Remus

-x-x-

Lily,

uma garota tão esperta como você já deveria ter percebido que essas eleições e tudo mais que Sirius e James fazem é puro teatro. Eles são ótimos atores. Tão bons que enganam até a si mesmos.

O fato é que eles estão entediados e, por uma vez, estão fazendo algo que não prejudica o resto dos alunos/o corpo docente/os fantasmas/os elfos domésticos/o mundo, e por isso eu estou muito agradecido. Afinal, o que eles poderiam fazer de ruim com eleições, sendo que Peter e eu somos os únicos eleitores?

Lupin

P.S.: Além de se matarem no processo, eu digo.

-x-x-

N.A: MUAHAHAHAHA! Me sinto tão maligna pensando no que James se Sirius vão fazer... Se você gostou, essa autora aceita dinheiro em qualquer moeda corrente e cheques. Mas você também pode deixar um comentário.


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Epístolas Marotas

Autora: Flor de cactus

Avisos: Contém slash, insinuações de cunho sexual e discondância com o título. Os bilhetes, afinal, praticamente sumiram nesse capítulo.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence. Não ganho nada com isso além de culpa na consciência.

-x-x-x-

Antes da TRAGÉDIA:

Remus olhou do microfone em sua mão para Sirius, depois para o microfone de novo e outra vez para Sirius.

-- Você só pode estar brincando comigo.

Em momento algum o sorriso do moreno diminuiu. Não era bonito, apenas maníaco e maldoso.

-- Eu pareço estar brincando, querido Moony?

O licantropo suspirou e massageou sua têmpora esquerda com sua mão livre. Tinha sido arrancado da cama as três da madrugada e arrastado para a torre de Astronomia, o lugar mais famoso de Hogwarts para amassos. O mínimo que tinha esperado era um pouco de diversão, mas seu namorado, que supostamente deveria ser o tarado do grupo, tinha outros planos.

-- Deixe-me reformular: por quê?

Sirius olhou-o desanimado, como se falasse com alguém especialmente lento. Nunca lhe passava pela cabeça que ele era o rápido demais para o resto da humanidade.

-- Tenho que ganhar de James.

Remus rosnou internamente.

-- Do começo, Padfoot. Explique do começo.

Algo de seu rosnado deve ter escapado, porque o moreno ficou muito dócil de repente.

-- Eu e James decidimos fazer uma competição.

O licantropo esperou; quando ficou claro que Sirius achava que seu esclarecimento era mais do que suficiente, ele disse:

-- Uma competição para...

-- Para mostrar a minha superioridade em vários quesitos e convencer Peter a votar em mim. Porque eu sei que seu voto já é meu. – o rapaz disse com uma piscadela e um sorriso arrogante que, desgraçadamente, era um charme. – Mas não conte ao James. Queremos manter a auto-estima dele intacta.

Remus sorriu apesar de si mesmo.

-- Em primeiro lugar, a auto-estima de James pode sobreviver a um Avada Kedrava. Em segundo lugar, quando vocês decidiram isso? Não estavam se falando até ontem!

-- Você tem muitos privilégios comigo, Remus, mas, como posso dizer? Eu tenho certa telepatia com veados.

-- E em terceiro lugar, mas não por isso menos importante: -- ele continuou como se não pudesse ouvir. Tinha criado uma barreira anti-besteiras depois de quase seis anos perto de Sirius Black. Levantou sua mão direita, segurando o microfone bruxo como se fosse uma arma letal. – o que isso tem a ver com as maluquices de vocês?

-- Veja, querido Moony. – Sirius falou – A primeira competição vai ser um karaokê.

...

A gargalhada de Remus ecoou na torre deserta.

-- Então, vai me dizer qual é a graça pra rirmos juntos como um bom casal?

Remus limpou as lágrimas que queriam escapar do canto de seus olhos.

-- Ah, nenhuma. Eu apenas encontro algo muito prazeroso no amor de vocês pela humilhação pública. É uma coisa que a maioria das pessoas evita, sabe?

-- Certo, certo. Agora chega de brincadeiras, Remus. – o moreno falou completamente sério. – Você acha que eu não sei cantar, ótimo. Claro, você está errado, mas tudo bem. Eu já estou acostumado a sua falta de fé em mim.

O lobisomem escutou com um sorriso quase de escárnio nos lábios. Não era mais tolo o suficiente para achar que Sirius se abalara com a sua opinião.

-- Sirius, eu estou com muito sono e pouca paciência. Sinto muito cortar todos os argumentos e chantagem emocional que você preparou para mim, mas diga logo o que você quer.

Imediatamente, Sirius se ajoelhou perante Remus, segurando a mão livre do licantropo teatralmente. Teria um efeito melhor se ele não tivesse colocado uma almofada das que eram usadas nas aulas como cadeiras ali antes, mas mesmo assim era muito dramático.

-- Quer casar comigo?

Remus sentiu seus joelhos tremerem e suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

-- Não, idiota. Agora pare com as gracinhas.

-- Então quer me ajudar a sabotar o James? É o mínimo, depois de ter quebrado meu coração assim...

Sirius parecia muito contente para alguém com o coração quebrado. Parecia perfeitamente saudável. Remus teve vontade de jogá-lo pela escadaria da torre, mas como sempre, se conteve e rolou os olhos.

-- Esse microfone que você trouxe é dele, não é?

-- Exatamente!

Remus massageou sua têmpora outra vez.

-- Ele vai cantar, Padfoot. Isso quer dizer que ele vai se sabotar sozinho.

-- Então nem vai ser trapaça. Vamos apenas dar uma mãozinha para um amigo.

O lobisomem deveria ter sabido que era uma batalha perdida desde o começo. Mas foi apenas quando Sirius beijou sua mão e mordeu o cós da calça de Remus, tentando parecer muito inocente, que ele se rendeu. Tinha que tentar lutar pelo menos, ou que tipo de adversário ele seria?

-- Você é uma péssima influência para mim.

-- Alguém tem que ser, monitor.

-x-x-

Depois da TRAGÉDIA:

Caro James,

eu, er... não sei como dizer isso, mas... seria bom se nós não fossemos vistos juntos por um tempo, sabe? Você é um ótimo amigo, um cara muito legal mesmo, mas acabaria com a minha reputação ser visto com você. Espero que você compreenda.

Atenciosamente,

Peter

-x-x-

Potter,

em outras circunstâncias eu jamais perderia meu tempo escrevendo para você, mas, dados os últimos acontecimentos, tenho um pedido: nunca mais cante. Não cante em público, não cante em privado, não cante no chuveiro, não cante se sua vida depender disso, não cante se a vida de outra pessoa depender disso. Remus e eu ainda não conseguimos acalmar as crianças do primeiro ano.

Evans

-x-x-

Meu desafinado Prongs,

engraçado como se passa do segundo garoto mais popular da escola ao garoto mais detestado (ganhando do nosso Snivellus) em menos de duas estrofes, não? Não tema: quando eu for o líder, arranjarei um canto onde você possa esperar a terra te engolir confortavelmente. Um lugar bem longe do Salão Principal e das lembranças ruins.

Com carinho,

Padfoot

-x-x-

Senhor Wormtail,

fique sabendo, esse acontecimento teve conseqüências muito positivas na minha vida social. Até minha querida Lily já se rendeu aos meus encantos e me mandou uma longa carta expressando sua admiração pelo meu talento. Ela até me ameaçou, dizendo não suportar dividir minha voz com o mundo. De qualquer forma, não se bandeie para o lado do Padfoot: vai ser pior quando ele cantar.

Desejando-lhe o melhor,

Senhor Prongs

-x-x-

R.J.L.,

siga a trilha de chocolates.

J.P.

-x-x-

James,

mesmo que eu quisesse seguir a trilha de chocolates, o que não é o caso, os primeiranistas e Peter chegaram na minha frente e logo não havia trilha nenhuma. Se você estiver com algum problema de vida ou morte, que realmente não pode esperar, que _verdadeiramente_ exige cuidados, saiba que temos uma enfermaria na escola.

Remus

P.S.: Se mesmo assim você quiser falar comigo, me encontre na biblioteca hoje à tarde.

P.S.2: E me lembre de te apresentar à discrição um dia desses.

-x-x-

Senhor Moony,

a biblioteca! Um plano tão simples e tão eficaz! Que ingênio! Que esperteza! É esse tipo de mentes que eu necessito ao meu lado! Será a biblioteca então! Nos encontraremos lá, Senhor Moony, e você não se arrependerá de comparecer.

Desejando-lhe o melhor,

Senhor Prongs

-x-x-

James,

já que você se deu ao trabalho de vir até a biblioteca, porque você não senta, não sei, a menos de trinta metros de mim?

Remus

-x-x-

Senhor Moony,

você não percebeu, mas o nosso diabólico desertor está a nada menos do que duas estantes atrás de você. Se quisermos que nosso encontro permaneça em segredo, teremos que ficar assim. E nós queremos que nosso encontro fique em segredo, não queremos?

Desejando-lhe o melhor,

Senhor Prongs

-x-x-

James,

você percebe como soa ridículo isso? Sirius numa biblioteca? Por iniciativa própria? E... eu quero que fique em segredo?

Remus

-x-x-

Senhor Moony,

evidentemente que quer! Afinal você será meu espião de agora em diante! Esse é o motivo da nossa reunião.

Desejando-lhe o melhor,

Senhor Prongs

-x-x-

James,

e a troco de quê eu mudaria de lado?

Remus

-x-x-

Senhor Moony,

porque eu vou usar a tática certa dessa vez. Eu já pedi, já ordenei, já ameacei, mas agora eu vou seguir o exemplo que funcionou e te subornar. Tem cinco quilos de chocolate no seu malão. Divirta-se e aguarde novas instruções.

Desejando-lhe o melhor,

Senhor Prongs

-x-x-

-- Vamos, faz um esforço, Remus.

Pela décima vez, o lobisomem cortou um pedaço de sua barra de chocolate caramelado da seleção especial da Dedosdemel – o menor possível – e, ficando em pé em sua cama, jogou o doce do outro lado do dormitório, tentando acertar a boca aberta de Sirius.

Por sua vez, o jovem herdeiro dos Black correu em direção ao doce com a língua para fora, lembrando muito um cão. Mais uma vez, o chocolate atingiu o chão e Sirius parou de correr, desiludido.

-- Você não colabora comigo, Moony.

-- Colaboro até demais, Sirius. Estou gastando meu pagamento com você, não estou? – ele disse dando de ombros.

-- E é o mínimo, depois de me trocar pelo espantalho. Se você for me trair por cada chocolate que te oferecem, Moony, nosso relacionamento não vai pra frente.

Remus se deixou cair na cama e ficou encarando o teto, meio culpado meio irritado.

-- É que os meus pontos fracos são de conhecimento público, Padfoot. Não é minha culpa.

-- Claro que não. – Sirius concordou, rolando os olhos. Da cama, Remus mostrou a língua para ele. – Não importa que você tenha pseudo me traído, de qualquer modo, porque agora eu não vou mais ter mais que chantagear o Peter e me esconder atrás de estantes para descobrir o que o James está armando.

O licantropo sentou-se de um salto.

-- Você estava mesmo lá? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha cor de café – E qual vai ser sua estratégia então, se desistir do Peter e das estantes?

-- Você não consegue adivinhar? – o rapaz retrucou com um sorriso canino.

Remus suspirou e se jogou de volta na cama.

-x-x-

Lupin,

sei que não é da minha conta e que você provavelmente irá inventar mil desculpas antes de me dizer a verdade, mas você tem certeza que não foi usado como cobaia em algum experimento dos seres que você ousa chamar de amigos? Você está muito abatido. Se precisar de alguém que arrombe seu dormitório e enfeitice todo mundo para te resgatar, saiba que eu estou às ordens.

Lily

-x-x-

Lily,

não se preocupe, eu na fui usado como cobaia (recentemente). Estou apenas descobrindo as mazelas de ser um agente duplo. Mas obrigado por ser a única pessoa em Hogwarts com um coração e um pouco de bom-senso.

Remus

-x-x-

Querido Moony,

hoje a noite será A noite. Salão Comunal, às 19h. Deixe Prongs saber, combinado? E leve aquele chicote que você tem escondido no seu malão desde o começo do ano, caso seja necessário apartar algum fã mais emocionado.

Beijos franceses,

seu Padfoot

P.S.: E se você estiver no espírito de levar o chicote, tem um par de calçar de couro no meu malão.

P.S.2: É amor quando já sabemos o tamanho de calça do par, não negue.

-x-x-

Sirius,

eu te odeio. Nem vou tentar te convencer a desistir dessa manobra kamikaze. E vou ficar bem longe de qualquer coisa que lembre couro, tenha certeza.

Remus

-x-x-

Senhor Wormtail,

minhas fontes me informaram que o Senhor Padfoot vai cometer suicídio social hoje a noite. Seja caridoso e providencie a pipoca, sim?

Desejando-lhe o melhor,

Senhor Prongs

-x-x-

Ao corpo docente da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts:

Vocês, digníssimo professorado, têm sido um árduo inimigo nesses últimos tempestuosos seis anos. Chegará o dia em que vocês poderão contar a seus tetranetos como vocês foram vencidos pelo Sirius Black das lendas. Poderá chegar o dia em que vocês terão que ensinar seus alunos sobre esse Sirius Black, e vocês terão que admitir como ele foi brilhante, como ele foi um combatente implacável. Esse dia, porém, não é hoje. Hoje eu tenho o prazer de oferecer uma trégua, em favor de espalhar por nosso querido colégio a arte, a cultura, e minha arrebatadora voz. Sintam-se convidados para presenciar o espetáculo da história dos espetáculos: Salão Comunal. 19h.

Sirius Órion Black

-x-x-

Eram seis horas e quarenta minutos quando Remus saiu do seu banho e caminhou na direção de seu malão com a mesma disposição com que um condenado caminha para a forca. Tinha enrolado no chuveiro até nenhum som vir do dormitório, evitando Sirius e James como vinha fazendo desde que os dois tinham decidido colocá-lo em meio ao fogo cruzado.

Em vinte minutos Sirius iria protagonizar um fiasco digno de entrar para "Hogwarts – Uma História", e ele seria obrigado a ir assistir de camarote se quisesse evitar que seu namorado fosse linchado. Coisa de que ele não estava muito certo ultimamente, mas que parecia o mais correto a se fazer.

Mas assim que ele abriu seu malão, viu um par de calças de couro inocentemente colocadas por cima de tudo.

-- Nada como ser sutil. – ele sussurrou para si mesmo. Sua voz, ainda que baixa, ecoou no dormitório silencioso.

Porém, cinco minutos se passaram e Remus pegou a si mesmo ainda nu, olhando as calças com olhos vidrados. Não era tão ruim assim, afinal. Claro que ele não apareceria em público com aquilo, mas se Sirius queria... não faria tanto mal. Poderia ser pior. Sirius poderia ser um fã de sexo grupal. Ele poderia ter fixações estranhas como o barman do Cabeça de Javali. Em vez disso ele só queria que Remus usasse roupas coladas.

O que não iria acontecer, claro. Nunca. Sob nenhuma circunstância.

Todavia, ele poderia experimentar, só para ver se faria uma vista muito desagradável. Estava sozinho mesmo. James e Peter provavelmente estavam açulando os alunos contra Sirius, ninguém entraria no dormitório por um bom tempo. Sirius nem precisaria saber que ele testara uma de suas idéias, mesmo que ela fosse aparentemente inofensiva.

Na ponta dos pés, secretamente esperando que algum de seus amigos saísse debaixo da capa de invisibilidade de James com o dedo em riste, Remus trancou a porta e voltou quase correndo para seu malão. Colocou uma cueca e a calça, com pressa, desejando começar e terminar o mais rápido possível.

Logo que fechou o zíper, ele foi até o banheiro e se olhou no espelho, que o encarou de volta (da cintura para baixo).

-- O que você acha? – ele inquiriu, incerto. Parecia tudo muito apertado de seu ponto de vista.

-- Nada mal. – o espelho respondeu. – Claro que é mais o estilo do outro garoto, mas até que te cai bem. Não te faria mal um pouco mais de bunda, no entanto, se você me perguntar.

-- Sirius também está usando uma dessas? – Remus perguntou, resistindo ao impulso de virar e checar suas próprias nádegas.

-- E maquiagem na cara inteira. E algo muito estranho naquele cabelo bonito dele.

Sem um segundo pensamento, Remus deixou o banheiro e separou outras roupas. Tinha que descer logo e evitar uma catástrofe.

Mas no instante em que suas mãos chegaram ao zíper, ele sentiu a calça esquentar e o calor passar para suas pernas. Seus cabelos se arrepiaram. O calor se tornou frio e então desapareceu. As calças pareciam normais de novo, mas Remus conhecia a sensação de ser pego por magia.

Relutantemente, ele levou as mãos ao zíper de novo. Ele não se abriu, nem as calças baixaram quando ele a puxou para baixo com toda sua força, nem a barra de cada pé subiu quando ele as puxou para cima.

-- Sirius Black, você está tão morto.

-x-x-

N.A.: Alguém aí notou que esse capítulo é menor que o primeiro? Alguém se deu ao trabalho de ler a continuação? Eu vou entender se não ^_^ Eu juro que tentei escrever rápido, mas minha velocidade de produção beira o negativo. De qualquer jeito, obrigada às pessoas fofas que leram e deixaram review: sem vocês martelando minha conciência eu já teria desistido. Então me deixem saber se vocês gostaram/odiaram/querem puxar minha orelha.


End file.
